Backstage Passes
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: As much as Eli hated to admit it, he really didn't want to give Sav his extra ticket. Eclare.


**Author's Note: Takes place during I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself. Sorry if my addings don't exactly fit with the episode. I only saw it once so I'm doing it from memory, and I didn't want to wait till it replayed on TV.**

**Disclaimer: The only person from Degrassi I wanna own is Eli, but let's face it – it's never gonna happen.**

* * *

"I'd literally do _anything _to see this concert."

Eli Goldsworthy always means what he says. He didn't want anything (excluding a certain sophomore) more than those tickets. Getting that curly haired girl, Brianna?, out of the competition was easy. One whiff of him was all it took. He didn't even have to try.

Wesley was only slightly more difficult. Eli was surprised that boy even made it two hours. But once he started complaining and whining about not going to the bathroom before hand, an idea struck Eli. Thank god he brought his water bottle that day…

Two down, one to go. Eli turned to the last competitor, a boy who looked to be about his age, if not younger. Piece of cake. The boy introduced himself as Adam, and Eli nodded at him, too many ideas floating around his head to actually carry out a half decent conversation.

Momentarily zoning out, he dreamt about how great the concert would be, what going backstage would be like, and more importantly, the girl he would be with. Unforgettable. _Whoa. What was he turning into? Some kid of a sap? _The voice of Sav Bhandari interrupted his thoughts. "It's getting late. How about you two split the passes?"

Eli sneaked a glance at Adam, an understanding in their eyes, before turning back to Sav. "Sounds good." He would only need two tickets anyway. The pair of them lifted their hands off the vehicle at the same time.

After handing them two tickets each, Sav turned back to pick up a fairly large amp. The same amp he was using earlier to play that god-awful music that resulted in Eli's headache. It wasn't that he was a bad musician, but he was just randomly strumming away, not caring whose eardrums he hurt in the process. _Thank god this is over. _

Nonchalantly he handed the amp over to Adam, who held it for a second before struggling. "Guys, a little help here!" The amp began to tip over.

Just as both Eli and Sav reached out to help him, he dropped it. But not only did he drop it. No, that would have been perfectly replaceable. He smashed it against the car, completely murdering the tail light. Eli spared a glance at Sav. "Don't freak out."

"Don't freak out?" Sav paused for a moment, while taking a few deep breaths. "This can't be happening!" He tugged at his hair and yelled into the air. _God, this car must really be important to him. _"This is my dad's car. He is going to kill me."

"Hey, man, I'm really sor-" Adam tried to apologize.

"I know," Sav curtly interrupted him. "I just think you two should go."

"But don't you want any hel-"

"_Now_."

Grabbing Adam by the wrist, Eli began to walk away, not bothering to look back once. "Come on."

As he was being dragged away, Adam turned to Eli. "I didn't mean to do it."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Obviously what?"

"You don't seem like that kind of kid. Everybody knows it was an accident." He pointed in the direction of the car, where Sav was still frozen in place, glaring at the tail light.

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

"No," Eli glanced at the time on his phone. _2:30. _He had to get to Clare and talk to her before her mother got home at 3:30. "I've got to go, but I'll see you at the concert tomorrow." He turned his back on the kid and began walking to his hearse.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Adams voice rang across the parking lot.

"No time." Eli kept walking, well aware that he was being followed.

"What if we give Sav the extra passes so he can afford to have the car fixed?"

"How about no?" He turned to face Adam. "We won those tickets fair and square."

"But we each only need one."

Eli sighed. "That's a good idea, but there's…somebody I want to take to the concert."

"You mean like on a date?" Adams face showed a look of surprise, shock and…admiration.

"Not exactly sure…"

"Oh," Adam shrugged. "Didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"That's because I don't."

"Then why are you-"

"It's complicated," Eli didn't let him finish his question, seeing as he had no idea what the answer was.

"Right. I get it," Adam handed a pass to Eli. "Well if you see Sav, give this to him okay? I don't think I'm exactly the person he wants to see right now."

Eli chuckled. "Alright. See you at the concert then?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded before jogging away in the opposite direction.

Stepping into his hearse, Eli placed the keys into the ignition and smirked. What a strange kid.

* * *

Pulling up outside of Clare's house, he glanced at the driveway. No cars. Which meant, no one was home except Clare. He turned Morty off before heading to the door. He stood there for about a minute, contemplating what to say. _Come on Goldsworthy. It's just Clare, nothing to be nervous about. _

_Knock. Knock._

After a few seconds, Clare opened the wooden door. "Eli? What are you doing here?"

He placed a hand over his heart. "Is it so wrong just to want to talk?"

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "No. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She stepped out of her house and onto the stairs, closing the door behind her.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." He reached for the extra pass in his back pocket.

"Ask ahead."

_Just spit it out. _"What are you doing Tuesday night?"

"Umm," she thought about it for a moment. "The usual. The Dot, homework, trying to ignore a certain English partner…"

"Very funny," Eli rolled his eyes; even though they both knew he was nowhere close to mad. "If you keep insulting me I might not give you this." He gestured to the pass he was holding.

She stared at it. "And what exactly is 'this'?"

"An extra back stage pass to a concert Tuesday," he paused before going on. "I know it's probably not the kind of music you listen to, but I thought it would be fun. For the both of us. Together."

"Where did you get them?"

"Remember the student council fundraiser today?" She nodded. "Well you're looking at the winner."

"Oh, wow, impressive."

"Not really. I could have stood there for another hour or two, but some other kid and I decided to split the tickets."

"And you want to take me?" Her tone worried him. She sounded as if she didn't like the idea.

Eli felt his confidence slowly diminishing. "Yes."

Clare attempted a smile, unsure of how to reply. "I'm glad you invited me, but there's no way I can go. It's on a school night, and even suggesting it to my parents would make them go ballistic."

"Oh," he pushed the pass back into his pocket. "That's fine."

…She didn't want to go with him.

"I'm really sorry, Eli."

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to act like he didn't care. "Don't be. Like I said, it's fine." He headed back to his car. "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait." She took a few steps to catch up with him, only inches away from his face. "Don't think that it's because I don't want to go, because I do. If it was on a Friday night or something, I would have loved to."

"Thanks." A small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sure going to a concert with Eli Goldsworthy would be an experience in itself," she chuckled to herself. "Have a good time."

_It would have been better with you._

"Oh, believe me, I will." He winked at her before getting into the hearse.

Now, where in the world could he get cheap tickets to a Friday night concert?

* * *

**A/N: I was going to continue to the Dot scene, where Eli would talk with Sav, but decided it was pointless since there would be no Eclare haha. This was my first Degrassi fanfic, I loved writing for it, and you just might see another Eclare fic up soon! Reviews would be appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


End file.
